Punctal plugs are known which are made in suitable dimensions and of suitable materials to be removably inserted into the upper and/or lower punctal apertures or punctum of the eye, to block the opening and the canaliculus communicating therewith, to prevent drainage of lacrimal fluid (tears). Such plugs are known to be made of suitable materials, such as polymers, for example polytetrafluorethylene (known by the trademark TEFLON), or hydroxyethylmethacrylate (HEMA), hydrophilic polymer, methyl methacrylate, or silicon, or even of stainless steel or other inert metal material.
It is also known to apply an active agent such as nicotine or a birth control drug, to the inner surface of a patch which can be worn against the skin of a subject for transdermally administering the active agent to the subject.